Talk:Markarth (Skyrim)/Archive 1
BE WARNED: Markarth is currently bugged DO NOT do the quest: No One Escapes Cidna Mine. Upon completion Markarth gaurds will constantly try to arrest you and attack you! This glitch needs to be patched ASAP. Just a fair warning. I am un capable of performing any quests in the city of Markarth for the time being. (I have have finished all of the quests in Markarth without any bugs -PS3) (This is not a bug, you're supposed to let them arrest you and continue the questline down in the dungeon. -PC) (There is a bug, I have completed the quest line, But the guards still talk to me. I try and surrender and it just starts the dialoge over again. I am stuck in a loop.-PC) On xbox i went to the jail in Markarth, did the quest to get everyone out; but now im in a loop that wont let me go to jail or pay off my fines. Its making me keep saying i will resist arest! THIS NEEDS TO BE PATCHED! Just finished "Noone Escapes From Cidna Mine" and I didn't have any problems at all. Guards arrested me, I went to the mine, went Werewolf and killed all the prisoners as well as Madanach, looted his body, and escaped without any glitches or bugs. At the end Thonor told me that he was going to clear my name and he gave me back everything that was taken. Haven't had any problems at all yet and its been a good 30 minutes with me just walking around Markarth talking to guards. ::If everyone is going to post please use the 4 tildes for your signature. I cannot keep track of who is who! GrandMoffVixen (talk) 23:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I have this glitch and am unable to do further quests in Markarth - PS3 05:01, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Completed "Noone Escapes From Cidna Mine" with no problems. Got in jail, got access to Mudanach and helped him escape. Havent helped the Forsworn while they were killing the guards in the city, they managed by themselves. Not having a glitch with arrest loop. Completing this quest prevents Raerek from giving you the quests, though. PC. 21:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Markarth is glitched for me as well. I helped the Forsworn attack the guards, which might be the cause of the glitch. (xbox360) Markarth Glitch Fix yeah, so the glitch is fixable. Here's simple directions and a video to confirm it. To fix on XBox and PS3, make sure your level is high enough and enter Markarth. Upon entering the city, do not have any guards spot you, and enter the Shrine of Talos. The three guards from the previous quest "The Forsworn Conspiracy," will still be there, and the middle guard will engage in the same conversation as at the end of that quest. The other two guards will attack you, and because you are in conversation, there is no way to fight back, so be prepared. Answer the guard with "You're corrupt, Thonar is paying you," and then again with "Fine, I'll come quietly." The guard will then do nothing, so heal yourself. After a few seconds, the same guard will attempt to arrest you, and give you the option to pay off your bounty. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4cgvCPRunU I have taken the advice on a different site saying to kill the three guards in the Shrine of Talos, so now I cannot pay off the fines that are due. I also cannot complete the "Compelling Tribute" quest. This is for the PS3. Any help would be great. MARKARTH BOUNTY FIX (spoilers): I read about a similar fix somewere else and it worked and it was easy. If you have not completed the civil war quest and you are still doing the main quest, there will be a quest to hold a truce between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks long enough for the Dragonborn to kill Alduin. During the truce negotiations there is an option to trade Markarth for Riften. DO THIS. After the neogtiations are complete the lord ship and all the guards switch in each city. The bounty in Markarth/The Reach is now gone and you can come and go as you please and continue all the quest lines for Markarth. Page Name Why is this page not simply named "Markarth"? Knives182 (talk) 10:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Help, please! Hey! I went to Markarth a few days ago to do a quest where you have to investigate a house for any signs of evidence (cannot remember specific names at this time). When I activated something, my screen shook (like a giant chasing you) and made a noise (which sounded like a dragon landing on some kind of rock). There are 2 second pauses between these shakes and it does not stop until I turn off my Xbox 360. When I turn it back on to play Skyrim (about one hour into the new session on the old file), the screen starts shaking like it did in Markarth and does not stop until I turn off my Xbox. Has anyone else had this problem? If so, how did you fix it? And also, this is a warning to anyone going to Markarth. Thanks, ladies and gentlemen :) 04:41, January 12, 2012 (UTC)The Adventurer before the Arrow Without names it's difficult to be sure, but I think you are talking about the Abandoned House, located near the front gate. This is the beginning of the Daedra Lord Quest for Molag Bal. Wait out the shaking and listen for the voice. If not, then I don't know what it might be. Hope this helps. -Helena Cidna Mine Bug Work Around Hey everyone, I fell victim to this glitch but using info from others I figured out a workaround. THIS IS NOT A FIX IT JUST LETS YOU MOVE AROUND AND COMPLETE OUTSTANDING QUESTS (ie thieves guild). Once you get to Markarth if a guard stops you, take the "submit, take me to jail" option. Back out of the conversation and go into sneak mode. All you need to do if a guard stops you is submit like before, back out and then while in sneak mode, slowishly back away from the guards. If you get back far enough you will eventually be "hidden." STAY HIDDEN. If you are stopped by a guard again, do the same thing as described above and once you are hidden the guards will walk away from you. If you stay hidden the guards won't notice you. Time their patrols and move around them when their backs are turned. Going to the Shrine of Talos didn't work for me as I was never given the pay bounty option. (it may work for you so give it a shot, just remember to save so you don't get stuck). I DID THIS AT NIGHT. I'm not sure if this makes a difference but just felt it was pertinent to the information I gave. Doing this, I was able to complete the part of the Thieves Guild quests that have you go to Markarth to get the translation for Gallius' Journal. hope this helps and good luck. 17:54, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Andy (PS3 confirmed) Also if a gaurd stops you, instantly reply with "i submit take me to jail" this will make the gaurd say the he is taking you to jail, when the dialogue box reappears and you have the option of saying "..." or "Whats the problem" exit the conversation by pressing O on PS3 or B on Xbox this will exit the conversation without the guards persuing you. They might though, attempt an arrest shortly after, running in the opposite directiong after exiting seems to fix. 10:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sobre el bug que hace que los guardias te ataquen todo el tiempo y no te deja ir preso. He acabado por ir a la Capilla de Talos (con seis guardias persiguiéndome), y después de intentar rendirme varias veces, lo que hice fue matar a todos excepto a un guardia que ya sí te deja pagar la multa, Algo es algo. ' 02:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC)' Work Im trying to do a little rpg sorta thing is there any work such as chop wood and sell firewood for profit kinda thing like in solitude (doesn't have to be in the city but near) the only thing I've found is picking potatoes and selling them to the farmers wife but I don't want to have a job were I have to wait every 3 days or so to do my job any ideas Funny glitch with the guards Well , after i finished the quest 'No one escapes cidhna mine' (killed madanach) , the guards will NEVER arrest me , i could murder everyone , then when i try to get arrested i say :okay , take me to jail , and he says your gonna rot in cidhnna mine then it gets out of the dialouge menu and he sheathes his sword and walks off , leaving me free to go ? .... yeah well i suppose he has got a point , no one escapes cidhna mne if no one ever goes in it :P Waterfall at head of town. Hehe, head up towards the top of town (Follow the streams up). Where they are fed by the waterfall, the water isn't level. It's sloped up to a side. Physics fail 8D Unmentioned Markarth locations So there is a key-entry door next tot he Hall of the Dead called Markarth Ruins. WTH is this and how do I gain access? I was accosted by guards and paid my fine (25 instead of the 600 bribe) but my stolen items were confiscated and I can't seem to locate the chest where I can steal them back. Where is the jail? BTW: If the users can't contribute to the main pages, this is not a wiki it's just an unofficial strategy guide. -HelenaHanbazkt Updated with new information I did the No One Escapes Cidhna Mine quest by killing madanach after getting the loots from him and then going out and getting the ring from thonar,the thing is now I can't fast travel or wait cause it keeps saying guards are pursuing me,it well in side the city as out side.help 09:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Im just wondering is the Markath base on Moroccan Marrakech? Markarth guard glitch PLZ FIX! Hello, I am a player of Skyrim and have been for quite a while. I recently completed the quest that activates the bug or glitch with the guards. This glitch has to be patched. I cannot complete any quests in the city of Markarth and it is bugging the heck out of me. Please Bethesda, FIX THIS GLITCH! IT IS ANNOYING! ( 16:35, August 9, 2014 (UTC))i done the conspiricy quest on skyrim and killed people and now i carnt even pull out my weapon in any city Expanded hey im having the same problem, after i completed that quest, the guards just contiue to arrest me and my only option besides looping through the same dialogue over and over, is to kill all the guards and escape. i tried the thing with the shrine of talos but it didnt work and i ended up killing those guards inside as well. i really dont know how to fix this!!! nothing works and i really want to finish (and start) all the other quests that involve the city of markarth 14:12, October 5, 2014 (UTC). PLEASE HELP ME!!! The unknown existing (talk) 15:59, October 5, 2014 (UTC)